


The Light and Dark

by XxAngelGamerxX3



Series: The light and dark [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Original Character(s), male/male relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAngelGamerxX3/pseuds/XxAngelGamerxX3
Summary: Its about two boys who have been friends for years and they have feelings for each other but don't know it one of their names is Taka Asuri he is 19 years old he likes reading, anime, manga, is a otaku, is cute, funny, games and the other is Soma Tarou he is 18 years old likes games, tv, manga, is cute,





	1. The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> These are all my original characters or oc's for short so please don't say i stole from anyone and the story is based off some things in my real life but only the friend part 
> 
> side note: this series will have different pov's between Taka and Soma
> 
> second side note : this chapter's pov is taka's

"Oh my god i see Soma-kun ahhhh i don't know what to do i like him so much like a lot and he doesn't even know it" Taka thinks while looking in Soma's direction and blushing. "Wait oh my god he is coming  _This_ way i gotta hide somewhere before he see's me!!" Taka says in his head yelling. Soma grabs Taka's hand before Taka can run away "Taka where are you going?" Soma asks smiling "To the s-store!" Taka Replies while Soma is letting go of his hand. "Oh ok can i go i'm a bit thirsty?" Soma asks "Oh yeah s-sure" Taka replies blushing a bit.

-They walk to the store together-

"W-What do you want to drink Soma-kun?" says Taka asks while getting his wallet out "Uhh how about a Coffee" Soma replies unsure about his answer "Are you sure Soma-kun?" Taka ask's while grabbing some hot chips "Yeah i'm sure Taka-san" Soma replies sure about his answer now "Okay!!" Taka replies smiling while putting the chips and coffee on the counter to pay. "Heh" Soma chuckles as they are heading out of the store "W-What is so funny Soma-kun!?" Taka yells blushing "Its funny how positive or excited you are even about the littlest of things" Soma replies smirking "I-Is that a bad thing?" Taka asks blushing "No not necessarily its actually kinda cute" Soma replies grinning a bit "W-W-What!!??" Taka says blushing bright red "Haha how about you come to my place and spend the night?" Soma asks smiling "Y-Yeah sure" Taka replies blushing a bit "Good i'll call a cab then to take us" Soma say's while dialing the number to the cab services "ok" Taka replies "Oh! good there is a cab a few blocks away so it'll be here in a few minutes"Soma says hanging up then phone "Ok good!" Taka replies heading towards Soma to stand next to him but trips on a  _ ~~conveniently~~_ _ ~~placed~~_ ~~~~rock and falls into Soma "Oh my god!! Soma-kun i-i-'m so sorry i-i-" Taka is saying and blushing before Soma shushes him "It's okay it's ok!" Soma replies while helping Taka up "Thanks Soma-kun" Taka says blushing while seeing their cab "Oh look its the cab let's get in" Soma says "Ok" Taka replies smiling and blushing.

-They get into the cab and drive to Soma's place-

"Ah home sweet home" Soma says walking toward his room with Taka "I can't wait to lay down!!" Taka says excitedly "with me?" Soma replies grinning while walking in his room towards his bed "Y-Yeah" Taka says blushing "Ya know you blush a lot why is that?" Soma asks smirking "u-um i just get really shy and embarrassed easily" Taka replies blushing "oh? is that so hmm.." Soma says while grabbing Taka's hand and pushing him on to the bed and climbing on top of him "S-S-Soma-kun!! what are you doing?!" Taka asks while blushing beet red "I like you" Soma says out of nowhere blushing a bit "Y-You do?" Taka asks blushing even more "Yeah i do" Soma replies leaning in to kiss Taka "Mmmph" Taka can feel Soma's tongue slipping into his mouth. Their crouches grinding against each other "Ahhh" Taka moans blushes then quickly covers his mouth after he realizes he did that out loud "Such a erotic noise Taka-san" Soma says grinning. Soma reaches for Taka's crouch and gropes it rubbing it all around "Ahh-mmm" Taka moans even more. Soma continues to rub it eventually unzipping Taka's pants and rubbing over the boxers "Ahhhh- Soma-kun!! it feels so good!!" Taka exclaims moaning loudly Soma starts unzipping his pants and pulls out his cock and pulls out Taka's too and starts rubbing them together "Ahh Soma-kun!!" Taka moans in excitement "mmm-ahh" Soma moans a bit 

 

 

Ok that is it for this chapter this will be continued next chapter  


	2. Slow and Steady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its about two boys who have been friends for years and they have feelings for each other but don't know it one of their names is Taka Asuri he is 19 years old he likes reading, anime, manga, is a otaku, is cute, funny, games and the other is Soma Tarou he is 18 years old likes games, tv, manga, is cute,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all my original characters or oc's for short so please don't say i stole from anyone and the story is based off some things in my real life but only the friend part
> 
> side note: this series will have different pov's between Taka and Soma
> 
> also this is a continuation for the last chapter so enjoy!!

"W-Wait Soma-kun!" Taka says trying to push Soma off him "What's wrong Taka do you not like it?" Soma asks while getting off Taka "I-I like it its just we should take things slow cause i don't wanna rush into things like we should start with kissing first" Taka replies blushing pulling up his boxers "oh ok then lets start with kissing then shall we?" Soma says grinning leaning in to kiss Taka "Mmm-Soma" Taka opens his mouth a bit to let Soma slip his tongue in "Mmm Taka-san your mouth is so hot" Soma exclaims putting his hands around Taka's hips "Mmmm more Soma-kun!!" Taka demands wanting more kissing "Oh? you want more if you want more come get it...wait what's this? looks like you got hard just from kissing such a naughty boy!!" Soma says grinning. Taka climbs on top of Soma and goes in for a kiss letting Soma put his tongue in. Taka wraps his arms around Soma they are both really hard "Soma i have an idea!" Taka exclaims while moaning a bit from the kissing "what is it my naughty boy?" Soma asks smirking "How about we jerk each other off and then afterwards take it slow from there cause i can't take it anymore! i want you to touch me!!" Taka replies moaning some more "Ok then lets do it cause i'm at my limit right now i want to touch you so badly" Soma says as he pull's down Taka's boxers again and starts stroking Taka's hard member "Ahhh Soma-kun!!" Taka moans "ahh...Taka-san" Soma moans slightly as he started to stroke Taka's member faster "mmm...ahhh Soma-kun...your so big its hard for me to hold it fully in my hand" Taka says moaning and blushing while he to starts to stroke Soma's big member faster "mmmm...ahh..Taka it still feels really good i'm really close to cumming" Soma replies moaning more "ahhhh!...me to i'm really close Soma" Taka says moaning louder "i'm about to cum!!" Soma and Taka say at the same time as they both cum in each others hand and Taka orgasms "ah...hah..that was good" Taka exclaims blushing and panting trying to catch his breath "yeah..hah..that was good i still can't believe you had a orgasm was it really that good?" Soma asks panting trying to catch his breath too "..of course it was...amazing...cause it was you Soma-kun" Taka replies blushing "wow..." Soma says blushing a bit "..hey..Soma-kun?" Taka says blushing "Yeah?" Soma replies "I..I-I love you!!" Taka says blushing beet red "I love you to Taka-san" Soma replies as he kisses Taka gently on the lips

-They both cleaned up shortly after and went to bed-

 

 

 

 

Sorry this chapter was longer i wanted to continue were i left of last chapter but a new chapter will be coming out soon or at least in a few days or more


End file.
